You Might Need To Sit Down
by simonetteluver127
Summary: Jeanette gets some attention at school and Brittany is mad. She injures Simon badly while he was protecting her.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WILL BE A VERY WEIRD STORY**

For the last week Jeanette had been getting a lot of attention because of an injury she got and Brittany was getting tired of Jeanette being in the spotlight so she decided to do something about it. So she planned her revenge. She waited until Ms. Miller and Eleanor left to go to the park to give her revenge.

"Jeanette can you come here" Britt called from upstairs.

"Coming Britt"

**IN BRITTANY'S ROOM**

"What's up Britt?" she asked

"Come sit down I need to ask you something"

So Jeanette sat down on Britt's bed. Once she sat down Britt grabbed her by her throat and started slamming her head against her bed screaming "WHY ARE YOU STEALING ME SPOT LIGHT!"

Jeanette started crying. Brittany continued not knowing that Simon had come over to study with Jeanette. Simon was downstairs and heard screaming coming from upstairs.

He rushed into Brittany's room to find Brittany slamming Jeanette's head. He rushed over and peeled Brittany off Jeanette and pinned her to the wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Simon yelled at Brittany.

"LET ME GO" She yelled at Simon.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN" He yelled.

So she finally calmed down a bit and Simon rushed over to a crying Jeanette.

"Jeanette are you OK" he asked.

She didn't reply and just started crying more. So then Simon rolled her on her back gently and looked at her neck that was covered in red handprints. Simon gasped.

"Brittany look what you have done to your sister!" Simon said.

"O Shut up crybaby" Brittany said ignoring Simon.

"I would be crying too if my own sister nearly choked me to death!" Simon said.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at him. Then Simon picked up Jeanette and carried her to her room.

"Jeanette are you OK" he asked in a worried tone.

She was able to let out a faint "No" Then Simon jumped up on the bed and hugged her and started to rock her back and forth.

"I'm going to call Dave about what happened" Simon said and he did so. He also got permission to spend the night at the Miller's house. And Brittany was punished by Ms. Miller.

So Simon stayed at the Miller's house all day and night.

Simon slept with Jeanette because she was terrified that Brittany would hurt her again.

The next morning before anyone was awake Brittany got up early and snuck down to the kitchen or so she thought. Simon had heard her and was awake with his arms around Jeanette and his tail wrapped around her.

When Brittany got down to the kitchen she grabbed a small sharp knife and headed back up the stairs and entered Jeanette's room. Simon jumped up in front of Jeanette and guarded her like an angry dog.

Brittany charged at him with the knife and he blocked it. He fought with her and finally stole the knife from her.

While they were fighting Jeanette woke up and curled up in the corner of her bed. She wanted to help Simon but she was too scared of Brittany.

While Simon was defending Jeanette he got a bad cut on his arm but he just ignored it.

Then he sat down by Jeanette and and hugged her with his arm that wasn't cut. Jeanette noticed the cut and was worried.

"Simon your arm"

"I'm fine it's just a little cut"

"Simon that's a deep cut you need to clean it out"

Jeanette then got up and grabbed Simon's arm. "Come on" she said.

"OK" he said and then led them to the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom she had Simon sit down by the sink and then she put a little bit of water in the bottom of the sink. She got a chipmunk sizes wash cloth and rinsed the wound. Simon moaned a little bit in pain. After that she got out some rubbing alcohol and wiped it on the wound witch caused Simon to moan loudly which woke up everyone.

Everyone rushed into the bathroom to find Simon and Jeanette.

"What happened!?" Ms. Miller asked.

"It's a long story" Simon replied.

"We can tell you later right now I need a little space because I need to give him some stitches" Jeanette said.

"STITCHES!" Simon gulped.

Then everyone left and Jeanette began.

"Jeanette how did you know I needed stitches?" he asked.

"Because I specialize in the medical field"

"Cool…. AHHHHHH" Simon yelled as Jeanette started the first stitch.

**A LOT OF AHHHHHHH'S LATER**

Jeanette had finished sewing up Simon and they opened the bathroom door to see a worried chipmunk and Ms. Miller.

"He is OK" Jeanette exclaimed.

There were a lot of sighs of relief. Then Simon walked out looking at his new stitches.

"I just have 2 things to say 1. It hurts really bad and 2. I am surprised I got stitches before Alvin did" Simon said.

"Now Simon what happened?" asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one"

**PART 2 COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

"Well Ms. Miller we were asleep and I heard something creek and I was wide awake. Then the next thing I knew, Brittany was running into Jeanette's room with a knife" Simon said.

Everyone gasped

"So then I jumped up in front of Jeanette and fought Brittany. I finally got the knife from her and ran over to Jeanette who was curled up in the corner of her bed and she saw my cut and made me go to the bathroom to clean it out and get these painful stitches" Simon said looking at his stitches.

"BRITTANY!" Ms. Miller yelled.

"Yes" She said from upstairs acting like she just woke up.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Coming"

"Brittany look what you did you cut poor Simon so bad Jeanette had to give him stitches!" Ms. Miller said.

"I didn't do that!" Brittany said.

"Well are you saying he cut himself?" Jeanette asked.

"NO IM SAYING YOU CUT HIM!" Brittany yelled at Jeanette.

"Jeanette would never do such a thing!" Simon yelled at her.

Then Jeanette buried her face in Simon's shoulder and started to cry.

"Can we resolve this matter in a minute I need to speak to Jeanette" Simon said and then they walked to Jeanette's room.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Your hurt and in pain because of me and now they think I hurt you" she said.

"No they won't" He said.

"How?"

"This" he said walking over to the small camera he set up in the corner of the room last night.

"Wave hi Jeanette" he said and she did so.

"This is great let's go show Ms. Miller" she said.

When they got down stairs to show Ms. Miller Dave and the chipmunks had come over once Ms. Miller had called them about the incident.

"Simon are you OK" Dave asked.

"I'm fine just in a little bit of pain" he said.

"But look at this I got the whole thing on tape!" Simon said.

"Nice bro" Alvin said.

"I heard that Alvin" Brittany shouted from upstairs.

"Heard what" Alvin asked in a nervous tone.

So then everyone started watching the footage.

When it got to part where Simon and Brittany fought everyone gasped.

Then when the battle was over and Simon was walking up to Jeanette they noticed some blood that Simon had dropped on the nice purple rug.

"O um sorry Jeanette" Simon said.

They kept watching the footage. At the end when Simon had Jeanette wave at the camera Theodore waved at Jeanette's laptop where they were playing the footage.

"Um Theo you do know that's just a recording?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh..." he replied a little embarrassed.

"Well it is clear that Brittany did it" Ms. Miller said.

"Brittany no phone no cheerleading no TV and you are grounded for 2 weeks and the only time you can come out of the house is to go to school." Ms. Miller said.

"Why are you being so harsh!" Brittany yelled.

"Because you nearly cut off Simon's arm!" she yelled back.

"Brittany and because if Simon wasn't there you might have killed your sister!" Dave yelled.

"Dave you never grounded Alvin when he nearly burned down your house" Brittany yelled.

"Well it's expected from Alvin and Alvin only" Dave said.

"Hey! Well Theo sucked me up with the vacuum cleaner and Simon nearly flooded the house" Alvin protested.

"He… he… that was a very interesting day" Simon said.

"WE are getting off topic and Brittany today you have to stay in your room" Ms. Miller said.

"WHATEVER" Brittany said slamming her room door.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

The next night Simon spent the night again and no Brittany action happened.

The next day all the chipettes had to stay at the chipmunk's house for a week while Ms. Miller went on a business trip.

"Bye Ms. Miller" Jeanette and Eleanor said from the door step of the Seville residence.

Brittany was sitting in the spare guest room looking at fashion magazines and yet again planning revenge on Jeanette.

"Tonight when Simon and Jeanette fall asleep I will give my revenge" Brittany said.

Meanwhile Theo and Ellie were drawing and Jeanette was examining Simon's stitches.

"Well they look fine" Jeanette said.

"But they feel like a truck just ran over my arm" Simon said.

"It will feel like that for a while but slowly the pain will decrease." She said.

"Good" he said.

"And um I had a question to ask you" he said.

"Would you like to um be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO" She said.

Then night fall came and they went to the chipmunk's room.

The chipmunks slept in their beds and the chipettes slept on cots at the end of their beds.

Every time one of the cots would squeak Simon would open his eyes and look around.

One time the cot squeaked like someone getting up and he immediately sat up to find Jeanette getting up and crawling under the covers with him.

"I'm scared Simon" she whispered.

"It's Ok" He said.

Then Jeanette snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep and he wrapped his good arm and his tail around her.

Several times in the night he would see Brittany look over at them and then look away quickly.

Brittany's plan didn't work so far so she planned it for when Jeanette was alone.

In the middle of the night Jeanette went to the bathroom and Brittany followed and locked the door behind her and Simon woke up and saw. [the door locks from the outside so they were trapped inside the room]

**PART 4 COMING SOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

"JEANETTE!" Simon yells waking everyone up.

"What happened?" Alvin asked half asleep.

"Jeanette went to the bathroom and Brittany followed her and locked us in here!" Simon said.

"What do we do?" Asked Eleanor.

"I know!" Simon said.

Simon scrambled around in his desk drawer for a minute.

"AH HA" Simon said.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"It's a lock pick kit" Simon said. "Only it's missing a piece…. Great" Simon said.

"AH HA" Simon said taking a pencil out of Ellie's art kit. "This will work"

**MEANWHILE**

Jeanette was walking to the bathroom when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she quickly turned around to find Brittany with her fist up and about to punch her but Jeanette quickly ducked missing the punch.

"I know you are not trying to escape your punishment" Brittany said and ran over to Jeanette and beat her to the ground.

[P.S. Dave didn't hear Simon and he is not awake yet]

**IN THE CHIPMUNK'S ROOM**

"I got it!" Simon said then he pushed the door open to find Brittany beating Jeanette up.

Everymunk ran over there except Theo he was a little hesitant.

Eleanor peeled Brittany off Jeanette and pinned her to the wall.

"Brittany what has gotten into you!" Eleanor asked.

She pushed Eleanor to the ground and Theo ran to her aid.

"I'm fine Theo" She said. "It's Jeanette I'm worried about" Eleanor said in a worried tone.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? PART 5 SOON! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT! THANKS! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

Alvin then pinned Brittany to the wall until Simon could move Jeanette away.

"Jeanette o my God are you OK" Simon asked.

Jeanette had cuts red marks bruises mucus and blood all over her body. She couldn't move her tail.

Simon picked her up and ran into the bathroom and lied Jeanette down on the rug and locked the door so Brittany didn't come in.

Simon then put some warm water in the sink and undressed Jeanette and put her in the sink.

[Her fur covered up everything]

He sat on the edge on the sink in case Jeanette needed anything.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM**

"Brittany what has gotten in to you" Alvin said while pinning her to the wall.

"JEANETTE NEEDS TO PAY"

"Pay for what?" Alvin asked.

"PAY!"

"Pay for what?" Alvin asked.

"PAY!"

And this went on a few times then Alvin finally slapped her across the face and said

"Brittany you have become evil you are trying to kill your sister and my brother if he gets in the way! This needs to stop!"

He let go of her because she was in shock and started to walk away when….


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

He started to walk away when he remembered to tell Brittany something

"O and Brittany I'm breaking up with you" Alvin said.

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT I WONT LET YOU" Brittany yelled back.

"Well I just did" he said as he walked back to his room.

Brittany ran down the stairs and into the living room and hid in a closet and started to cry.

The Closet that she ran into was the closet right underneath the bathroom where Simon and Jeanette were.

"Jeanette do you hear crying?" Simon asked Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded her head yes.

"Theo" Simon said through the door. "Can you go check on whoever's crying downstairs"

"That's Brittany I will go check on her" Theo said.

So Theo ran down stairs and opened the closet where Brittany was.

"Brittany are you OK" Theo said.

"NO IM NOT JEANETTE HAS RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE" She yelled.

"O ok" Theo said a little nervous and then ran back up stairs.

**MEANWHILE**

Alvin heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Eleanor"

"Come in"

"Alvin are you OK you look a little down"

"Ya I just didn't want to dump Brittany like that"

"Alvin is was for the best maybe now that you did she might realize what she has been doing and go back to normal and apologize to Jeanette and Simon"

"ya hopefully"

**MEANWHILE**

"Jeanette please stop crying none of this is your fault, your sister is just worried about her social status because she jealous of you" Simon reassured her.

"But Simon..."

"No butts just please stop blaming yourself because you have done nothing wrong"

Then Simon helped Jeanette get out of the sink.

"Jeanette" Simon gasped. "Look at all these bruises and cuts on you"

"Simon please don't look I don't want you to see me like this I look terrible" She pleaded.

"Jeanette just hold on a minute"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere I will be back in a minute"

So Simon left the bathroom and ran down the stairs to the closet where the crying chipette was and flew open the door.

"IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON JEANETTE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDDS! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO CAUSE YOU TO ACT IN SUCH EVIL WAYS?! YOU ARE WORRIED MORE ABOUT YOU SOCIAL STATUS THAN YOUR OWN SISTER! YOU ARE MESSED UP!" Simon yelled.

Just then Dave came running in and said

"What is going on here stop it you two"

"Dave please let me finish talking" Simon said and Dave granted his chipmunks wish and let him continue, knowing that Brittany needed a good talking to.

"IF YOU PUT ONE MORE SCRATCH ON HER I PUT YOU IN YOUR GRAVE" Simon yelled and stormed up stairs.

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER? NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7**

Dave stood there in amazement of what Simon had said. He had no idea Simon could be that harsh with someone that wasn't Alvin.

When Simon returned to the bathroom Jeanette just stood there looking at him so surprised that Simon would say such things.

Then Simon helped her get dressed.

Dave came upstairs and asked

"Simon why did you blow up on Brittany?"

"This is why" He said walking out of the bathroom holding Jeanette who had a black eye a swollen lip and cuts and bruises all over her.

Dave gasped. "Brittany did this?"

"Yes and I had to pick the lock to our room to escape before Brittany killed her!"

"Brittany locked you in your room?"

"Yes!"

The next thing Simon knew Brittany was marching up the stairs and pointing a finger in his face saying

"IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" and then she stomped Jeanette's glasses that were on the floor.

"My glasses" Jeanette said.

"Alright you asked for it!" Simon said and then punched her in the face.

She then ran into the chipmunk's room and started crying.

"What's wrong" Ellie asked.

"SIMON PUNCHED ME"

They all gasped and ran to where Dave Simon and Jeanette where and saw Simon picking up the broken glasses and it all started making sense.

"Well it's already 6:30 so we might as well get ready for our day" Dave said.

So they all got dressed for the day.

Once everyone was up Theo, Ellie, and Alvin went outside to play soccer while Brittany was up stairs balling her eyes out and Simon and Jeanette were on the couch watching TV together but Jeanette couldn't see anything.

"Jeanette" Dave called. "I have set up an appointment to get you a new pair of glasses so let's go"

"YAY" She said.

"Dave may I come too?" Simon asked.

"Sure now let's go"

Soon they were back from getting Jeanette's glasses.

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I NEED EM! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT! PART 8 COMING SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

When they got home Brittany was upstairs spying on Jeanette and Simon.

"Uh Simon disgusts me" She thought. "I've got it! How I will get revenge on Jeanette"

She then ran into her room and started to plan for her revenge.

Later that night when everyone was in bed Jeanette was having a nightmare.

She suddenly sat up and jumped on Simon's bed and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"She k-killed y-you"

"What? Who killed me?" Simon asked very confused.

"Brittany" Jeanette said crying more than ever.

"Jeanette its Ok I'm right here" Simon said while giving her a hug.

She then cried into his chest and said "Simon please don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Then Jeanette stopped crying and they both went back to bed.

The next morning Simon stirred around in bed a few minutes and then decided to get up for the day.

He reached over to his bed side table for his glasses but they were not there.

He then noticed Jeanette just waking up and reaching for her glasses but she couldn't find hers either.

"Simon have you seen my glasses?" She asked.

"No I can't even find my own"

Then Theo walked in and said "Well good morning sleepy heads everyone else is down stairs eating breakfast"

"Theo have you seen our glasses" Simon asked.

"No but maybe Dave has come on let's go ask him"

"Theo we can't see" Jeanette said.

"O… come on I will guide you down stairs"

Simon then took Theo's hand and Jeanette took Simon's and they slowly walked down the stairs.

When they were almost to the bottom Jeanette slipped and fell on Simon causing him to fall into Theo.

"Sorry" Jeanette said as everyone moaned in pain.

Dave then ran over there and picked them up.

"Simon Jeanette where are your glasses" Dave asked.

"That was exactly what we were going to ask you" Simon said


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"I haven't seen them" Dave said.

"Well let's eat" Theodore said.

Simon and Jeanette nodded and felt their way to the kitchen and jumped on the table.

They had some trouble eating because they could barely see their plate in front of them.

By the time Simon and Jeanette were done eating they had whipped cream all over their hands and face.

Once everyone was done eating they all went to do their own thing.

Theo, Brittany, and Eleanor were watching TV.

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette went upstairs into the chipmunk's room.

Then they each layed down on their beds.

Alvin then started to sigh over and over and over again.

"What is it Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Um don't tell Brittany but I know where your glasses are"

"Where" Simon and Jeanette asked.

"Right here" Alvin said taking off his hat and pulling their glasses out. "Brittany had me hide them I didn't want to but she made me"

"Okay well at least we have our glasses back" Simon said.

They all then layed back down and stared at the ceiling till Alvin blurted out "I'm bored"

"Maybe we should play a game?" Jeanette suggested.

"How about chess" Simon said.

"Simon what do you take me for, a geek" Alvin asked.

"Chess is a very interesting game" Jeanette said.

"Well I'm not playing chess" Alvin said.

"Okay well what do you want to play?" Simon asked.

"MONOPOLY" Alvin said.

"Okay" Simon and Jeanette replied.

They then sat down on the floor and set up the Monopoly game and started to play.

They played for hours until Dave and the others came up and they got in bed.

In the middle of the night Jeanette couldn't sleep so she decided to go get a drink of water.

Once she was in the kitchen she got a cup and filled it up with water and sat down and started to drink.

When she was done with her sip she heard footsteps and turned around to find Brittany.

"Well hello there little brat" Brittany said.

"Brittany what have I done to deserve all this"

"You stole my spotlight my popularity and made me look like an idiot" Brittany said pushing Jeanette off the counter causing her to scream.

Then next thing she knew Simon Alvin and Theo were rushing into the kitchen.

"You..You..You…bi..mmmmm" Simon was saying until Alvin covered his mouth.

"Um we don't need to hear that hee hee" Alvin said nervously.

Simon then pushed Alvin's hand away and ran to Jeanette.

"Jeanette are you Okay?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine just a little scared"

"Brittany I swear you have gone too far this needs to stop!" Simon said.

He then grabbed some duct tape from the cabinet and pinned Brittany down on his stomach with his foot and tapped her hands behind her back and tapped her feet together and then put a piece on her mouth.

"That should do" Simon said putting the duct tape away.

He then picked up Brittany and locked her in the down stairs bathroom.

[yawn] "Well who is ready for bed?" Simon asked.

Jeanette and Alvin just stood there with their jaw dropped down to the ground.

They all eventually went back to bed and fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Brittany was in the bathroom trying to escape the tape. She tried for a while but then realized she would not be able to escape and decided to lie down and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next morning Dave opened the bathroom door and found a sleeping Brittany on the floor.

Brittany then opened her eyes and acted innocent in front of Dave.

"Guys get down here!" Dave yelled upstairs.

The five chipmunks then came down the stairs.

"Who did this!" Dave said angrily.

"Me" Simon said.

Dave then took the tape off her mouth and she screamed "She is the reason for all of this!"

Dave then removed the tape from her hands and feet and she ran at Jeanette and slapped her.

Simon then jumped on Brittany and rolled her on her stomach, sat down on her and gave Dave the most innocent look on earth.

"Hey Hey cut it out you two" Dave said.

"Get off me!" Brittany yelled.

Simon then jumped off Brittany and ran over to Jeanette and checked out her face where Brittany slapped her.

"Simon wasn't this a little uncalled for?" Dave asked.

"Not at all" Simon replied.

"Simon you locked her in the bathroom tapped up"

"I know I did but look at everything she has done to Jeanette"

"Okay but this has to stop now"

Brittany just rolled her eyes at Dave and started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dave said as he picked up Brittany.

"Brittany you need to apologize to Jeanette and Simon" Dave said.

"What makes you think I'm going to apologize to those two geeks?" Brittany said.

"Brittany don't you miss not hanging out with us?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany thought about it for a minute. She thought about all the fun times she had had with them. She thought about all the performances she had done with them and she missed it all.

Brittany then busted out in tears.

Dave then sat her down on the ground and she ran toward Jeanette and gave her a giant hug.

"Jeanette I am so sorry will you please forgive me please?" Brittany pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Um Okay" Jeanette said hugging her sister back.

Jeanette then looked at Simon over Brittany's shoulder and gave him a smile of relief.

Simon then smiled back.

"GROUP HUG!" Alvin yelled.

Simon, Theo, Ellie, and Alvin then hugged Jeanette and Brittany.

Everything was back to normal and everyone was happy.

They all one big happy family again.

**THE END**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
